dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on March 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 1. Plot Kimihito Kurusu awakes in the morning to find Miia in his bed with him coiled up. He asks why she is here to which she replies that she couldn't warm herself up and decided to use Kurusu for it since she is a poikilotherm, Kurusu goes to prepare a bath for her, only for her to wrap her tail around him again. She pushes his face into her cleavage while asking him to "warm her up", Kurusu tries to calm himself down before things get out of hand, but Miia starts squeezing him too tight in her sleep. Kurusu tries to find a way to slip out with no success, he then grabs her tail, waking her up and causing her pleasure, while the coils loosen up, the one around his neck simply becomes tighter, but when she finally loosens up, she moans loudly while constricting his whole body very tightly as she apparently climaxes, after this she finally gets up, leaving Kurusu in pain. While drawing her a warm bath, Kurusu remarks that since Miia came he's had to remodel a lot for her sake, making the toilet and bathroom much bigger, he briefly wonders how Lamias use the toilet, before Miia enters the bathroom nude, Kurusu nervously tries to leave in order to make breakfast, only for Miia to grab him with her tail again and drag him into the bath with her, commenting that she's heard about certain hot springs in Japan that have "Mixed Bathing", stating that she wants to try it with him, as she presses her body against Kurusu's, she also states that she only wants to do it with him... only for him to spray her with cold water, forcing her to let go, he then says the that they have to bathe separately before leaving the bathroom, with Miia calling him a "meanie." Later while Kurusu is making breakfast, he hears on TV that ever since the "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" had been accepted 3 years ago, Monster Girls that had been hidden by the Government have been able to co-exist with humans and integrate into human society with ease, Kurusu however scoffed when it is stated that the world hasn't changed much from the events, remembering all the times Miia had squeezed him too tight. Kurusu's "Cultural Exchange Coordinator" Kuroko Smith appears to check up on Kurusu (and to eat), reminding him not to engage in "Prohibited Matters" with Miia due to it being the law which he seems to be ignorant of, however Kurusu retorts by reminding her that it was her who brought Miia to his house by accident, however Smith denies this fact, stating that Miia likes it here and that he simply had to deal with it, also stating that while it is illegal for him to hurt her, not only physically, but through taking her innocence as well, if this happened, Kurusu would be arrested and Miia would be deported back to her home country, putting all her efforts in learning Japanese to waste. Smith then bluntly asks whether he did it with her, to which he quickly denies, so she starts teasing him by reminding him of how, despite being half-snake, she's got nice curves, sweet boobs, is very beautiful and very loyal to him, and demonstrates that he can seemingly be seduced very easily. Just then however, Miia attempts to strike Smith with her tail, only for her to move and Kusuru takes the hit. Miia tells Smith not to touch her "Darling", Smith simply says that she was kidding and leaves, teasing Kurusu about his pet-name and warning him to "Keep his pants on". After she leaves, Miia coils around Kurusu and asks if the prohibition is such a big deal, reminding him that since she is half-snake, people are afraid when first meeting them, however when she met Kurusu, he was very kind to her and put much effort into making sure she was happy. Miia then got on top of him, saying that she doesn't care what Kurusu does with her, and doesn't mind losing her virginity to him, because she loves him. However, Kurusu says that he can't do it, much to Miia's shock, she asks if the prohibition is such a big deal, only for Kurusu to reveal that Miia's coils are squeezing him too tight again. The chapter ends with Miia apologizing to him and Smith commenting that no bones were broken, and just his shoulder was dislocated. |} |} Key Events Trivia * This is chapter is noteworthy of having two foreshadowing moments that would be prevalent throughout the series. ** The first is the subtle discrimination against nonhumanoid monsters as only humanoid monsters get any media attention, thus resulting in the actions of Rachnera's original host family. ** Second, The World's Governments have known about the monsters long before being revealed to the public, thus explaining why Smith knows about the lamia and harpy species being monogendered and dependant on human men for reproduction. *The image of a lamia being beaten by a human is an allusion to the RPG franchise. Category:Chapters